1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fluid identification and tracking and, more specifically, to embodiments of systems and methods for monitoring the receipt, travel, and release of fluid in a vehicle.
2. Technical Background
Many fluids are shipped across the country by a fluid hauler in a vehicle for unloading at a destination location. Traditionally, the recording and reporting of this fluid transportation has been manual. While the manual recording and reporting has been helpful, oftentimes, the actual densities and other properties of the transported fluids have not been tested or recorded. Accordingly, the ingredients of the fluid are often assumed. Similarly, in many traditional instances, fluid volumes have been supplied by manual invoices or delivery tickets by the contracted fluids hauler. Accordingly, errors can occur in terms of recording, reporting, and monitoring the travel of the fluid.